dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gree Guy
'''Gramgel "Gree Guy" Eerkar Gunapow' is the former supporting protagonist-turned-true main antagonist of Greeny Phatom. He is the most hated character in the show. He is voiced by his own creator, Greg Garfield. He will also be the main antagonist of Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. Personality Gree Guy is a Norwegian who loves women, and can speak Norwegian to them, the women that meet him often find him very charming in a Norwegian way Origins NOTE: According to creator Robert Stainton, the origin of Gree Guy is unknown. But this text tells his origin: : "I was born somewhere in Norway, I think Oslo, I had a good life in Norway. When I was 3 Dr. PBS was born. When I was 5 years old, I went on a permenent vacation to Geo City. In 1997 I got the Nintendo 64 with a time machine (During the Gree's 1st Movie times). It can play games like Jeopardy! or Mickey Speedway USA." : —Gree Guy Appearances Episodes Gree Guy appears in almost every episode. Movies ''Greeny Phatom The Movie In ''Greeny Phatom The Movie, Gree Guy appeared in the beginning as a police officer when he told Dr. Beanson that shoplifting is unacceptable according to Little Guy, and he took the toy away from Dr. Beanson so he can give him back to Little Guy. He is also known for calling Dr. Beanson a stinkerputt. In one of the scenes where Little Guy, Little Guy 2, and Dr. Mother were at Toys R Us, Dr. Mother had mentioned and revealed that Gree Guy is the king of 123 Gree City, and he's actually an evil, mean, selfish, greedy man in the world, who came to the United States from Norway. It is also revealed that Gree Guy spoke Norwegian and English. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 didn't know that Gree Guy is Norwegian, but Dr. Mother warned them to be careful, because he might touch someone with his slimey and gooey hands. She also mentioned that Gree Guy, who is in disguise as a police officer, became friends with Santed Sailor, and they would take over 123 Greeny Phatom, and the rest of the world. While Gree Guy and Santed Sailor are having a conversation, Gree Guy was planning on taking over the world using his own cartoon-destroying invention called the Dalek Septor 9000, which looked a lot similar to the Daleks from Doctor Who. Gree Guy commanded Santed Sailor to hand him the remote, but Santed Sailor had mistaken the remote of the invention for the "goat". Gree Guy actually meant the "remote", and not the "goat", so Santed Sailor gave Gree Guy the remote, and Gree Guy had introduced the Dalek Septor 9000 to Santed Sailor. He mentioned that his machine is the world's first cartoon-destroying invention ever made. It is designed for exterminating the investible animated human, animal, and/or cartoon beings of what intelligent life forms will find. Santed Sailor thinks the machine is interesting and a good way to destroy Little Guy and his friends. Gree Guy demonstrated his invention to Santed Sailor, and tested it on the water bottle. Gree Guy wanted to use the invention to destroy Little Guy and his friends once and for all. Later at the park, Gree Guy had used his anchovy paste on his teeth to troll Green Bob and Green Bob 2. When Gree Guy and Santed Sailor came to the Russian Doctor Union building to visit Doctor, he told Doctor all of the lies he made up. When he started making up a lie of Gree Guy and Santed Sailor looking for a new job in music for the Russian Doctor Union, Gree Guy mistaken Santed Sailor's name as "Rollias Dentistinas". He then made up lies and saying them to Doctor again, and after he had finished saying all the lies to Doctor, Gree Guy told him that he and Santed Sailor would be millionaires. On the first newspaper where Gree Guy was mentioned in, Little Guy's gigantic pink robot named Pinky Information Robot is planning on destroying Santed Sailor, Gree Guy, Dr. Beanson, Dr. PBS, Green Bob, Beanson, Gary's Mother, Gary's Father, and even Doctor. At Upsidedown City in the United Kingdom, Gree Guy asked Glaceon if he would like to work with Gree Guy and Santed Sailor to destroy Little Guy and his friends. Glaceon replied with a big "no", and told Gree Guy that he and his friend Sam are working on a model Dalek. Gree Guy and Santed Sailor used the teleportation device that teleported them back to 123 Greeny Phatom in the United States. They are walking on a road taking the Dalek Septor 9000 with them, until they got ambushed by the real 123 Greeny Phatom Police, and not Gree Guy's own police officer disguise. Gree Guy and Santed Sailor ran away from the police, and ended up falling down the cliff, and soon, they got arrested by the police, and they got sent to jail for 2 weeks. Gree Guy was also mentioned on the second newspaper along with Santed Sailor. The newspaper said that Santed Sailor has used The Scan Passer 100000 as Gree Guy uses Dalek Septor 9000, and they must go to jail and get poisoned. Later, Gree Guy used his police officer disguise again to chase Dr. Beanson so he can take away the stolen toys and throw them in the molten steel at the industrial park. On the third newspaper where Gree Guy and Santed Sailor are mentioned again, Gree Guy helped Santed Sailor escape from jail, and they had been disguised by joining in Doctor's music, and Santed Sailor had almost exterminated Doctor with the Dalek Septor 9000. He, along with Gree Guy, must be stopped by SuperGeo, or Pinky Robot GX... by the way. Gree Guy and Santed Sailor later showed up at the industrial park where they visit Little Guy and Little Guy 2. Little Guy 2 asked Gree Guy how he trolled Little Guy and Little Guy 2 once they met him in the first place. Gree Guy explained all about the scheme of taking over 123 Greeny Phatom and the rest of the world to Little Guy and Little Guy 2. He said that he started this plan when he and Santed Sailor became best friends since Gree Guy first saw him, working at his cruise ship known as Beach Park. They were testing out Gree Guy's new cartoon-exterminating machine called the Dalek Septor 9000, and then we came to Gree Guy's flashbacks when Gree Guy mentioned that he and Santed Sailor were also disguised to be in Doctor's music show, made possible in part by the Russian Doctor Union, but all of the sudden, Doctor then found out about Gree Guy and Santed Sailor. They did this so they can fool him and troll him. Gree Guy also said that Santed Sailor already tried to exterminate Doctor with the Dalek Septor 9000, but failed, because Doctor was running away from Gree Guy and Santed Sailor. He even said that Gree Guy and Santed Sailor are willing to use the Dalek Septor 9000 to take over the world and destroy cartoons forever. Little Guy doesn't believe it and he and Little Guy 2 knew that Gree Guy is a mean man, just like Dr. Mother told them. Gree Guy tried to use the Dalek Septor 9000 to kill Little Guy and Little Guy 2, but they ran away from Gree Guy and Santed Sailor. Gree Guy gets angry and told Little Guy and Little Guy 2 from the distance that isn't the end of it, and he said to them that he will get Little Guy, Little Guy 2, and Dr. Beanson, and he means it. However, while he laughs evilly, the Dalek Septor 9000 melts in Gree Guy's hands because of the heat from the molten steel. Gree Guy was most annoyed. He also appeared on the brown background, looking at the camera as it zooms in to Gree Guy's face, saying "Time... for... my... own... revenge!" Also on the fourth newspaper, Gree Guy and Santed Sailor are mentioned yet again. The newspaper said that Santed Sailor zapped Pacman and Luxo Jr. again, while Gree Guy gets his revenge on Geo Guy. The newspaper wanted the readers to do something now, or else Gree Guy will be the king of both 123 Gree City and 123 Greeny Phatom, while Santed Sailor will be the mayor of 123 Greeny Phatom. Gree Guy also appeared at the scene where Dr. Beanson was stuck at Mount Rushmore in the Black Hills in Keystone, South Dakota, United States. He said to Dr. Beanson that Gree Guy was supposed to make Dr. Beanson go to jail, and give up the interest of shoplifting this time. He also said to him that Dr. Beanson had gone way too far for giving up the interest of shoplifting and planned on getting revenge on Dr. Beanson and for calling him a shoplifter once again. That made Dr. Beanson get into his car and drove quickly away from Gree Guy. He commanded Santed Sailor to destroy Dr. Beanson, but Santed Sailor doesn't want to, because he have had enough of Gree Guy, and Gree Guy gets into his own car, and took his Dalek Septor 9000 with him, and has to destroy Dr. Beanson himself, thus the car chase begins. While Gree Guy is chasing Dr. Beanson with his car, SuperGeo flies over to the rescue and used his laser eyes to destroy the Dalek Septor 9000, and it exploded on top of Gree Guy's car, causing Gree Guy and his car to lose control. His car later got crashed into a tree. SuperGeo surveyed the damage and looked at Gree Guy who got hurt on a car accident after his car got crashed into a tree. SuperGeo knew what Gree Guy was doing. He told Gree Guy that he was trying to exterminate Dr. Beanson with the Dalek Septor 9000, because he called him a shoplifter once again. He then told Gree Guy there's no restrict for defeating SuperGeo and he shall return him to his palace from 123 Gree City. He doesn't want to be taken alive, and soon, Gree Guy and SuperGeo started to fight. They fight each other for 30 seconds until SuperGeo does a backflip kick and Gree Guy got knocked down. Gree Guy said to SuperGeo that he's not finished with him yet, and he will have no mercy on this, and told SuperGeo that he's gonna have to pay for this, but SuperGeo doesn't think so, and puts the PokeBall down, gently, to the ground. The magical sucking powers came out of the PokeBall and Gree Guy got sucked up into the PokeBall alive, before the magical sucking powers went back into the PokeBall. SuperGeo walked to the PokeBall and picked it up and talked to it by saying "You just can't match the power of SuperGeo!" SuperGeo had won once again. The fifth and final newspaper, where Gree Guy was mentioned for the final time, had said that everything is back to the way it is before, with Gree Guy and Santed Sailor gone for good. He also appeared in the closing credits of Greeny Phatom The Movie, where he was a prisoner of the 123 Greeny Phatom Jail with a ball in chain locked on his leg. He also appeared at the "Chicago Animation Crew" section, angrily looking at the audience while the credits are rolling. He also appeared at the "Chicago Clean-up Animation Crew" section as a janitor. Sequels He also appeared in Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, Greeny Phatom The Movie 3, and Greeny Phatom The Movie 4 as the main antagonist. Video games Gree Guy appears as an antagonist in 2001-present Greeny Phatom games. Gallery Gree_Guy_GPC.png Jenny punching at Gree Guy.png The Revenge of Gree Guy.png Greeny Phatom The Movie 3 Gree Guy's Revenge PSVita cover.png Gree Guy.JPG Gree Guy GreeBot.png Gree Guy.png Gree Guy By Bunearyguy.png Gree Guy KTMWikia8000.png Gree guy pilot.jpg The Many Types of Gree Guy.png Jenny punching at Gree Guy Fox Kids (reboot) Edited.png Greeny Phatom The Revenge of Gree Guy PC Cover.png Greeny Phatom The Revenge of Gree Guy NGC.png Greeny Phatom The Revenge of Gree Guy Greeny Arcade Cover.png Greeny Phatom The Revenge of Gree Guy DC Cover.png Greeny Phatom The Revenge of Gree Guy Xbox Cover.png Greeny Phatom The Revenge of Gree Guy PS1 Cover.png The Gree Guy Clones.jpg Gree Guy By Me.png Trivia *He almost shares his last name with Little Guy. Little Guy's last name is Gunpanow; Gree Guy's last name is Gunapow. There may be a conclusion that Gree Guy may be part of the Gunpanow family. (Uh oh...). According to Little Guy, "Gunapow" is an alternate spelling of "Gunpanow" some of the Gunpanow family members use for their last name. *He was born on April 1. *His name used to be Garge "Gree Guy" GoGo Conner. Geo Guy shares the same name with Gree Guy, so he used to be part of the Conner family. He got kicked out of the family because Gree Guy was caught when closing Geo Guy's old YouTube account (GeosWorld2011). Some of the Greeny Phatom fans actually thought that name was a rip-off of Geo Guy's real name. *The reason why he was the most hated person in Greeny Phatom is that he was the victim of the Geoshea Incident, and he hacked GeosWorld2011's YouTube account, and he also made a video about it. He also closed GeosWorld2011's account, possibly by accident or he made a mistake. *In Greeny Phatom, the reason why Gree Guy is evil is that Gree Guy made Dr. PBS cry, and had a fight with Little Guy after spraying him. *He debuted in a Finley's World episode Vlog-a-thon, Then, he was in the episode Geo's World Universe (not to be confused with Geo's Universe or Greeny Phatom Universe). In Rise of 123 Finley's World, he is the main antagonist. Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Bad Category:Banned from Anti-Gree City Army Category:Gree City Category:Greenytoons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Guys